Truly Madly Darkly
by DarkCowboy
Summary: What was he doing, this girl was a mere child compared to him. Yet something made him go to her, he was putting his job, her education and his whole livelihood on the line and he didn't care.
1. Chapter 1

Snape turned the cold handle of his office door slowly, hearing a foot tapping from the other side of the door; he opened it and strode inside.

A young girl stood leaning against his desk, one foot tapping from inside a small heeled school shoe. She looked up as he entered, trying not to look to guilty.

"You know why I called you back after class, Miss Valentine?" A slight scowl took his face as he spoke. He did not like troublesome school kids.

"Yes Sir," she said whilst looking down at the floor, scraping it with the toe of her shoe all the while, "I was talking and passing notes during class, and drawing."

Snape took a piece of parchment out from the inside pocket of his robes.

"Not that you aren't an incredibly talented artist Miss Valentine, this does not belong on your potions work." He turned it to face her and she held back a smile as she saw the detailed drawings of her wolves staring back at her in the margins of her parchment.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Snape silenced her.

"How old are you Miss Valentine?"

"Seventeen sir."

"Old enough to know better then."

"But still young enough to try and get away with it." She hoped she had not overstepped a mark.

Snape smirked and turned his attention away from the parchment, he lifted his head to study her as he handed it back to her. He noted her foot scraping along the floor as she kept her head dipped, avoiding his eyes, he tried not to look at the slender legs under knee high socks, the short but modest skirt hanging just above the knee, the small curved waist. He tore his eyes away and back to her face as she traced the wolves with her slender fingers.

"I expect that to be fully rewritten to the correct standard Kris- Miss Valentine." Snape growled, flustered that he had not looked away sooner. She had noticed him.

He flicked his hair over his face and swept behind his desk without looking at her, there he sat down and busied himself.

"You may leave Miss Valentine. I expect you back here tomorrow at the same time to hand it in."

After hearing no sounds he looked up to see her staring at him, her face red and a quill in her hand. She replaced it in his holder without a sound and tore a bit of her parchment off, then handed it to him.

"Keep it." She whispered as she got up off the desk and walked towards the door hurriedly.

He watched her shut the door before looking down at the ripped parchment, on it was a wolf. But no ordinary wolf, it has the same black locks that hung at the sides of his face, and the same slightly scowling expression, ears laid back. Under the drawing, was her signature, Krissy, with a simple kiss beside it. She knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Each time he entered his office, the small drawing seemed to shout from across the room at him, he could not believe he had let his eyes wander, too long had he been sneaking glances at this girl from behind books and cauldrons, now she had noticed the looks of longing in his eyes.

He could not believe he let a schoolgirl bother him so much, yes, she has the looks of a much older girl, but she was seventeen, he should not even be looking at her. It was his ninth year as Potions Master and he was jeopardising his job by even thinking about her, never in his 9 years had he ever dropped his standards or thought about anything other than teaching. He had never thought much for women since losing Lily, his best friend, the only girl he ever thought about, up until now.

He took the parchment from his desk and put it in the bottom drawer, slamming it shut, seething at what he had become.

What was it about this girl? He never normally looked at girls like her, she got much affection from men, mesmerising them by just walking past. She had short dark hair, ruffled at the back and long at the front, framing her face and making her look much older. Her thin slender legs and fine waist that lead to a chest that was rather well endowed resulted in much whooping from men as she ran past when she was late for class.

She was in Slytherin, so an air of mystery and darkness surrounded her wherever she went. She preferred to dress in dark colours, wearing wristbands, spike bracelets and black nail polish. She had friends in all houses except Gryffindor, but they were all in the upper ranks of popularity.

It was something about her, her eyes, like she knew what he was going through, like she knew his goals and desires through just a glance.

She was a very bright young student, joining in actively in all her classes. Which, he was ashamed to admit, he had dropped in on one way or another to 'speak to the professor' for any reason that he could think of just to steal glances at her.

He shook his head violently and dropped it to the desk, slamming his forehead into the wood.

_Why am I doing this? What purpose could this have, do I really think there is any outcome other than serious trouble if I were to pursue this girl, this, this child?_

He shook his head again, and laid it in his hands. What was he doing? What was he going to do…

Short chapter I know but hey gotta keep you guys interested!  
>So message, rate, review, do whatever let me know guys, any questions I'll answer them<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

He sat at his desk feeling time trickle by slowly, counting in his head the time left until she would return her work to him completed correctly. He twiddled the piece of parchment in his hand, slowly stroking the neatly drawn wolf on it. At the sound of heels in the corridor, he replaced it hastily in his drawer; he sat up as she opened the door and he pushed his hair back from his face and met her gaze.

He stood up as she approached the desk, cursing himself for such a display of formality to a student.

She handed him back two pieces of parchment with the completed essay on wolfs bane and dipped her head to him. She started walking backwards as he studied it and turned to walk out of the room. He turned to the next page when a small slip of parchment fell out, this time two wolves where drawn on it, one he recognized as the one she had drawn him before, the other bore a striking resemblance to her. They where both smiling and the one that looked like him was looking at the one that looked like her, whilst she looked away but with one ear centered on him.

"Such beautiful drawings Miss Valentine, why do you waste them on me?" He said, not a hint of questioning in his voice, as if he felt that this drawing was meant to mean nothing to him, that he would never mean anything to her.

She turned around slowly and met his gaze and he stepped towards her.

"I don't know Professor; I don't believe I could honestly tell you."

He held her gaze until she looked away, her hair sweeping across her face, hiding her expression.

"I know something is on the verge of happening. But is it simple fool's error, or something more." He kept his gaze upon her until she looked up and then stepped towards her once more.

"I think, Sir, we shall have to see." She stepped forwards lightly and touched her hand to his, only briefly, but enough to leave his skin tingling where she had touched him.

"How long had you noticed me looking?" His eyes were gentle on hers, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Since the first time you came into one of my other classes."

"How long have you been looking back?" He heard her breath catch in her throat.

"Since before I caught you looking, Sir." She met his gaze with blazing eyes, her cheeks flushed as if she couldn't believe she had just said that.

"Why?"

"Something about you stays with me after seeing you, I used to brush it away, but I can't help thinking you are worth stealing glances at."

"You took the answer straight out of my mouth." He touched his hand to hers, just resting his fingers on hers.

She kept her eyes fixed on him and leaned forwards slightly. He leant down slowly to touch his lips to hers, just brushing them gently, taking in her sweet breath before standing back up.

"You'd best get back to your friends Miss Valentine, they will be missing you."

"Yes, Severus." She let a smile play across her lips as she spun round and ran from the room, opening the door quickly and hurrying down the corridor.

Snape stood there for a while replaying over and over in his head what he had just done.

What had he just done?

He touched his fingers to his lips and sighed, why must he barter his everything on a girl much too young for him, a girl who should be with one of the many handsome young men chasing after her.

She had been looking at him since before she noticed he was looking at her, did she really mean that? Why would she ever look at a man like him?

Maybe it was a joke, but he knew it wasn't, the seriousness in her eyes burned into him still.

He went back to his desk and sat down, looking at the picture of the two wolves, marvelling at how she captured the human expressions perfectly.

He sat there in silence for a while, wishing he could take back what he had done, but all then while feeling his spirits lifted because he had done it.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape stood at the head of the class, watching as they tried to carry off a perfect draught of living death. A few seemed to have created something living and some where covered in outcomes of mixing the wrong ingredients, or mixing the correct ones too fast.

He walked over to where Krissy was mixing hers and watched as she cut her ingredients neatly, she looked up and smiled, her long black fringe pinned back from her face, revealing her bright blue eyes beneath heavy framed glasses.

"Very good Miss Valentine, carry on." He smiled slightly back before going to check on the rest of the class.

After doing a sweep of the class, he sat down and watched her from behind a potions book. Every so often she would look up from her cauldron and a blush would tint her cheek, he hid his smile in the pages and watched her all the more.

It carried on for a few weeks, exchanging glances and smiles, complimenting her through her potions (now don't think him foolish, they were very good. They weren't the best in the class, but they were good) until one lesson he summoned up the courage to see her again.

Whilst she was chatting idly to her friends, he called her without even looking up.

"Miss Valentine."

"Yes Sir."

"You are talking when you should be working. Detention tonight, I will see you at eight o'clock sharp in my office." He hid his smile well, but said it all with his eyes. She kept her smile a secret and nodded, letting her classmates say how unfair it was, agreeing with them, all the while watching him.

He sat in his office waiting; it was only a few minutes to eight. He smoothed his robes out and steadied his breathing, had he really thought this through? The consequences of his actions reeled through his head again and again. What if they were seen? What if someone found out, or guessed? He would lose his job, she her education, was it really worth it?

He did not believe that for a second he was, and deemed to tell her that tonight.

A tap at the door and a flick of his wand and she was inside and the door was locked. He stood up and walked towards her, and took her hands. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You are so handsome."

"You can't really mean that." He looked away as he said that, repressed years of being completely unwanted clawing to be let out.

"Yes, I can, it doesn't matter to me that you are so much older or that you are my professor. You amaze me and always have. I wouldn't do this with just anyone."

"And what are we doing?" His voice barely a whisper.

In answer she leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his, letting one hand come away and entangle itself in his long hair. He took one hand and pulled her close, the other stroking her neck.

The embrace lasted only momentarily, but the passion of it burned for a long time afterwards. He grabbed her hand and took her to his desk; he sat down on the cushioned armchair and sat her on his lap. They kissed once more and spent the night talking, not really about anything in particular.

An hour passed and Snape checked the clock; he brushed her hair out of her face before kissing her once more.

"Your detention is up for today." He smiled.

"I've definitely learnt my lesson Sir." She grinned at him cheekily.

He stood up and lifted her onto the desk, where she pulled him into a passionate kiss which felt like it could last forever.

"I think detentions should last a tiny bit longer." She smiled at him.

"I think you are right Miss Valentine." He sighed and backed away from her, holding her hands and pulling her off the desk and into his chest, where he held her there for a moment.

"What are we doing Krissy?"

"I think the word is embracing Sir."

He smiled and started to laugh, a deep and gentle chuckling that he had not heard himself do in many years, he stroked her messed up hair and put his hand under her chin, kissing her once more.

"Your laugh should be heard more often Severus, it is a pleasant sound."

"I hope to hear it more often, now that I have you." He took her hand and touched it to his cheek before kissing it gently. "And now, it really is time for you to go, you will have so many detentions this year your parents will wonder what happened to you."

"I highly doubt that Severus." His eyebrow lifted and he looked at her with a slight smile.

"You cannot be telling me that this delightful young women standing in front of me is but a mere trouble maker inside?"

"Oh yes," a devilish grin came upon her face, "the very worst."

"Well then, looks like a few more detentions won't go amiss."

He leant down and kissed her cheek before grabbing her hand and turning her slowly.

"The door Miss Valentine, off you go."

"Yes, professor." A petite courtesy sent shivers down his spine and she smiled once again.

"Goodnight, dearest Severus."

He bowed elegantly.

"Goodnight, sweet Valentine."

And with that, she made her way to the door and left, leaving a strange sense hanging in the air after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus was sitting in his office going over the latest essays his class had handed in; it had been about 4 months or so since he and Krissy had started their secret meetings. As he picked through looking for that neat writing and curled letters, a small piece of parchment fell onto the floor. He picked it up and looked at it, hoping.

_Dearest Severus_

_See you tonight_

_Valentine x_

He could not stop the smile spreading across his face as he read her words over and over again, it was 7:30pm, so she would be here soon.

He smoothed his robes down and checked his hair, making sure he didn't look too flustered after marking some incredibly awful essay papers. Just as he was tidying up the parchments sprawled over his desk, a small knock came at his door.

"Enter." He kept his voice cool and reserved.

An elegant ankle empowered by slight heels rounded the door before Krissy slid herself into the room, she shut the door without taking her eyes off of him, closing it gently so it didn't make a sound.

As she walked towards him, something seemed different. A new confidence seemed to flow from her, her hair was spiked at the back and her dark makeup made her blue eyes sparkle in the dim lights.

He looked at her with a straight face, "Miss Valentine, why is it that I am getting the most terrible thoughts from you?"

"Are you reading my mind Professor?"

"One of the perks of being me." He raised one eyebrow as he deliberately slowed his pace towards her.

"So what am I thinking now Professor?" She lightly stepped, every click of the small heels resounding around the room and becoming twice as loud.

"Things that aren't appropriate to voice out loud."

"Is that so, then you'd better stop listening, I crossed the inappropriate line back in the corridor."

Snape's eyes widened slightly and the corner of his mouth twitched, which didn't go unnoticed by Krissy.

"Woops, too late in my warning?"

"Miss Valentine, you have been a very naughty girl."

"I guess you'd better give me a detention then Professor."

The look that came across his face was mirrored by hers as they met, he kept walking, making her walk backwards until she walked into the unlocked door, he heard noises in the corridor as he locked it. Steeling himself even more, he placed his hands either side of her face flat against the door and stared at her.

"Are you still listening to my thoughts Professor?"

"That is a slight possibility." He didn't take his eyes off hers.

She watched as the muscle in his neck twitched, as did his eyes.

"I told you not too."

"I don't think anything could stop me right now."

"That's where you are wrong." She slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulder before pulling him into her, desire etched into her face as she kissed him.

They kissed as if the world were burning and he pushed her up against the door as her hands slid into his hair, messing and pulling it with each breath. He slid his hands down to her waist, where he clasped his fingers around her and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his torso and he supported her, his hands caressing her legs and back.

As you can probably guess this is leading up to something rather naughty.

I have stopped it here so that people who aren't interested in that, (and I fully sympathize I used to be the same ha-ha don't know what happened to me! I suddenly became a pervert…), you guys can skip the next chapter and carry on with the story without either feeling mind raped or lost when the continuation of chapters gets chopped up.

So, either enjoy the next chapter, I'm quite proud of it myself

Or enjoy the chapter after, it's up to you.

As always rate (can you rate these? God I don't know) review, message or just enjoy, let me know your thoughts and ideas they are always welcome and helpful!


	6. Chapter 6 M

"Let's say we take this to more private quarters." He gasped as he caught his breath, before pulling her away from the door and walking towards the door at the back of his office. She clung to him, her lips caressing this neck and shoulder.

They reached the door and he swung it open with his foot, before walking into a candlelit bedroom, lit by a blazing fireplace that cast shadows up the walls. A large king-size bed took up the middle of the room; black sheets covered it making it look like a dark pool in the firelight.

He lifted her up and threw her onto the bed where she kicked off her heels as he shook off his robes.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in just your jacket and trousers before."

"You'll see me in a lot less in a minute." He smirked before joining her on the bed, she lay back and let him kiss her passionately as she pulled at the buttons of his jacket.

"Fuck it, I have a wand," he cried out as he ripped his jacket open and flung it onto the floor.

"Language Professor, there is a young lady present."

"Young ladies do not have such thoughts in the presence of an older man." He grinned at her as he pulled her jumper over her head.

"You have a point there Severus."

She took her hands away from him to unbutton her blouse as he pulled off his collared shirt, revealing strong arms and a broad chest.

"You should dress like this more often." She gasped as she left her half undone blouse and lifted her hands to stroke his muscular figure.

"I'm sure my potions class would be incredibly impressed."

"You never know, I certainly am." She traced her fingers up his arm before resting up the Dark Mark.

She sat up.

"You're a Death Eater?" She didn't look scared or worried, just intrigued.

"That my dear, is a story for another time."

A smile flew across his face as he pulled the rest of the buttons off of her blouse.

"Hey I need that!" She laughed.

"We aren't at a wizarding school to learn how to sew Miss Valentine."

"Home economics are a crucial part of any young person upbringing I'll have you know Professor."

"Shut up and call me that again." He moaned as he stroked her breasts, slipping his hand round her back to pull at her bra strap.

"What? Professor? Professor Snape, my potions _Master._"

"Oh god," he groaned, "Miss Valentine, you are a temptress disguised as a schoolgirl."

"I try, I try." She laughed as she shook off her bra and tossed it away.

"You are beautiful." He leant back slightly to admire her finely shaped breasts and curved waist.

"You aren't too bad yourself handsome." She giggled devilishly, sending him into a frenzy.

He leant down and kissed her hard, exploring her mouth with his tongue as she writhed underneath him, he started to work his way down, his tongue lingering in the nape of her neck, making her let out slight moans of pleasure.

"Oh Professor." She groaned as he brushed his lips down to her breasts, kissing each one in turn before travelling down her waist and kissing her stomach.

"Oh Miss Valentine." He cried as he slid his hands down to her skirt and started to tug it down past her thighs to reveal slightly laced black underwear. She thrust her hand into her skirts inside pocket and pulled out a condom.

"You're rather prepared."

"Isn't that the Scout's motto? Always be prepared?" He took it off of her and looked it over quickly.

"Good choice." He laughed as he whipped the skirt off of her legs on onto the already amassing pile on the floor.

He slid his hands down the insides of her thighs making her writhe with pleasure, before pulling down her knee length socks, supporting her leg with one hand whilst he kissed down it.

He stopped short of her slender foot.

"Not a foot person eh?"

"Do you mind? That is meant to be a private place, get lost."

"Make me." He growled at her and yanked the other sock off of her.

He slid back up her body until he was completely on top of her and kissed her again as she slid her hands down his chest and flat stomach.

"God you're sexy as hell Professor."

"Why thank you." A charming smile spread across his face and he grabbed her, rolling her over so she was on top of him, she pushed herself down his body until she got to his trousers.

"I think your friend here is feeling left out." She said in mock empathy.

"Let him join in then" Came the grin again as she started towards his button, he placed his hands on top of hers as she undid them with deliberate pressure, it was his turn to groan as he had made her. She carefully pulled down his zipper and tugged his trousers off with deliberate slowness.

"Ooh you tease." He cried as she slid her hands back up his legs and onto his boxers, she grabbed the top and yanked them down, releasing him.

"Well hello there." She laughed as she stroked him, he took the condom packet and ripped it open with his teeth, before taking it out But before he could put it on she grabbed it and ever so slowly unrolled it down his shaft.

He uttered a short gasp and grabbed her, rolling them back over before pulling her panties off.

"My my." He laughed and trailed a finger up her, making her dig her fingers into his arms, which made him press even harder. He pulled himself onto her and kissed her neck again.

"Last chance to say no." He uttered.

"Punish me Professor, do it." She cried at him.

"Oh baby, you're in trouble." He growled at her before plunging into her making her cry out, she dug her nails into his arms as he buried his face in her neck, biting and kissing her delicate skin.

She wrapped her arms around him and gently dragged her nails over his back making him shiver over her, his dark hair fell across his face as he pressed his lips into hers roughly, seeking entrance.

She let him in and he kissed her whilst thrusting into her, breaking their lips to gasp in air. He caressed her breasts in his hands and she took her hands off of his back only to wrap them around his neck and pull him into her.

He thrust harder into her and she arched her back in pleasure, her nails digging into the back of his hair, he took his face down to her chest and bit her gently, kissing and biting like a man possessed, before lifting his head up to admire the mark he left on her skin.

"You keep them below the collar Professor." She said with a stern look, which he responded to by taking her nipple in his mouth and proceeding to suck on it.

She cried and gasped as he pulled on her breast with his mouth, she could feel the corners of his mouth drawn back into a smile, he looked up and grabbed either side of her before pulling her on top of him.

He held her above him as they moved in time with each other, pushing into one another as if trying to overcome the other in strength, she placed her hands either side of his head and bent down to kiss him, as soon as her head was down he took his hands and roughly dragged his nails across her back and she almost screamed out loud.

"Find a turn on did I?" He laughed and scratched at her again, she kissed down the side of his face and into the nape of his neck before biting him hard on the neck, making him tense his buttocks and flick them upwards.

"Find a turn on did I?" She gasped breathlessly.

"Yes, yes you did." He gave her a helpless look as she bent down and bit him between his neck and shoulder blade on the softest part of his skin, making him gasp and tense again.

"Oh." She cried as he tensed underneath her, making the pleasure even more intense.

"Bite me, hard." He gasped at her and she willingly obliged, biting down on his shoulder and making him dig his nails into her, making her tense at the same time. They both cried out as they were reaching climax, he ragged his nails down her back and she thrust into him making him grunt, whether in pleasure or pain she didn't know or care.

He thrust back, twisting his pelvis slightly before drawing out, he pulled out halfway then pushed back in and she bit down hard, leaving red marks just above his biceps. He lifted her up so she was almost off of him, before plunging back into her and making her utter a cry of pure ecstasy.

He thrust and thrust and pulled her into him, she threw her head back as the orgasm came and her whole body shuddered, he could feel his arms start to shake, before his thighs shook violently as he exploded into the condom, the orgasm pulsing through them both as if it was one feeling. They clutched each other, gasping for breath as the orgasm overwhelmed them both.

They clung on, panting as it slowly subsided.

The dropped back to the bed and caught their breath, looking into each others eyes as they panted. Snape took his hand and brushed her long fringe away from his face.

"Want to know something funny." He gazed into her beautiful eyes as a serious look took over his face.

"What?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"You just fucked someone 13 years older than you…"

"Severus!" She shouted at him, grabbing one of the pillows and socking him in the face with it.

"I was only saying." He laughed loud and grabbed the other pillow before hitting her with it, she got a few lucky shots in before he threw the pillows to side of the bed and overpowered her.

"That's cheating!"

"No, it's called using your weight against someone."

"Aka cheating."

"Call it what you like, won't stop me doing it." He chuckled gently before leaning in to kiss her, to which she replied by lifting her lips to his. He stroked her hair and she buried her face into his.

"I don't ever want to leave this room." She sighed into his tangled hair.

o.O

Hehehe.

Coo I wish I had a Professor like him at college.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't ever want to leave this room." She sighed into his tangled hair.

"That would raise questions that I would rather not answer, concerning why I had a student shut in my bedroom."

"Nah, they'd never even notice." She smiled that beautiful smile that took his breath away every time.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"9 o'clock." He replied without looking at her.

"Damn Severus, not bad." She laughed sweetly.

"Thanks, it's my first time." He tried to laugh but it got caught in his throat.

She drew herself up and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Believe it or not."

"At least I'm not the only one then."

"You too? But you didn't show any signs of-"

"I'm guessing the pain fetish completely passed you by back there."

"Ah," he laughed and rubbed the back of his hair.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how comes?"

"I fell in love with someone I couldn't have." He looked away but she pulled his face back to her.

"All this time?"

"Always."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Your one of a kind Severus."

"Call me Sev." He smiled dashingly at her.

"Sev, I like that."

"It's what she used to call me." He dropped his gaze.

"What happened with you and her?"

"She fell in love with someone who hated me."

"Who could hate you." It wasn't a question but he still replied.

"Funnily enough, a lot of people."

He looked back at her and she held his gaze.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering what kind of a man could take a woman away from someone like you."

He dropped his head so his hair fell over his face.

"James Potter." He said so quietly she just caught it.

"Potter? But you don't mean."

"Harry Potter's father? Yeah."

"Wow," she looked back at him as if studying a complicated painting, "that's awful Sev."

"It's alright, I guess I've learnt to accept it, it's been 9 years after all."

She looked down at the bed covers and he stopped her.

"It's gotten a lot easier since I met you." He looked her straight in the eyes with his hand under her chin and drew her into a long and tender kiss.

"Are you really sure you want to do this after all that has happened to you?" She asked without looking at him.

He looked at her and waited until she turned back to face him.

"I think I just proved that to you."

"Oh Sev." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, stroking the soft skin of her back.

"Right now, you mean everything to me and a lost love isn't going to change that."

"But you still love her."

"I can only love someone I lost so much; it doesn't change my feelings for you."

"And what are your feelings for me?"

He sighed and held her face in his hand.

"I'm not sure but, right here, in this moment…" He trailed off and went to look away.

"Sev…"

He looked back up and into her eyes, piercing them with a burning desire so strong she could feel it.

"I think I couldn't care for someone anymore than I care you."

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just never had that said to me before by someone who meant it."

He gently stroked her cheek, "get used to it."

"It's the strangest feeling, I've only known you for a short time personally, about 4 months, but…"

"But?"

"I didn't know I could care for someone so much."

He groaned and put his hands to his face before rolling onto his back.

"This is so wrong, this shouldn't be happening, there are so many boys your age who would kill to be in my position right now."

"But they aren't, I chose you, above all others. Even when it would be seen as the wrong and seriously bad choice."

"I just can't understand why."

"Why do you hate yourself so Sev?"

"Because I am the reason Lily Potter is gone, I overheard the prophecy about her son and told the Dark Lord, he promised me he would keep Lily safe but he lied."

"Severus…" She pulled him in to her and she felt tears run down his face. "It wasn't your fault, he went back on his promise, how could you of known."

"I shouldn't have said anything; I didn't know what he was going to do."

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault." She gently held him into her and he held her back and there they stay as the night closed in on them.


	8. Chapter 8

After what seemed like forever Snape sat up and pulled Krissy up into his arms.

"It is almost 11 o'clock, your friends must be wondering about you?" He sighed and squeezed her hand in his.

"I told them I was going out to finish an essay by moonlight down by the lake, I do things like that a lot so it was a perfect excuse to disappear on them."

"Lucky it isn't raining then." He chuckled quietly.

He watched her as she got up and gathered her clothes, he joined her and picked up her blouse before helping her to put it on, he picked up his wand off of a table by his bed and with a brisk 'reparo' all her buttons were back on. As she pulled it over and did up her buttons he walked quietly behind her and he slipped something around her neck, she looked down to see a silver pendant with the letter 'S' on it.

"Now I will be with you wherever you go, plus you can pass it off as a Slytherin pendant to others."

"Oh Severus, it is beautiful, thank you I love it." She turned around and he pulled her into his still naked body and kissed her. As they broke he smiled.

"I know we still have a couple of weeks, but hey, happy Christmas my darling."

"Happy Christmas Sev." She beamed back at him, before continuing to get dressed.

They shared one more passionate embrace before she left the room and quietly sneaked out of his office, leaving him to get dressed and think about what just happened.

The days leading up to Christmas break were an annoyance to Snape, he didn't like the happy cheer and people running around trying to trap each other in mistletoe when it was obvious they weren't interested.

_You shouldn't need mistletoe to get a kiss, even I know that. _He mused to himself, though the idea of confiscating some from a student to surprise Krissy with was quite tempting.

Something was different about Snape; the whole of potions class noticed it when they walked into his classroom.

Snape was reading a potions magazine with his feet up on the desk and his robes draped over his chair. Normally he never took his robes off and read dusty old books from the library, and he would never have feet on the desk.

Krissy walked into the classroom and couldn't help smiling as she saw him lower his magazine when she came through the open door with her group of friends. He raised an eyebrow at her, a smile half hidden by the pages of his magazine, before returning to his reading.

Once the class had settled down he stood up and faced them.

"Just because Christmas is coming up, doesn't mean you can talk in my classroom." He sneered to all the students, enjoying watching their faces pale beneath his gaze, all except hers, her hand holding the pendant he had gotten her. He held back a smile and continued.

"You can keep your festivity to the corridors; this classroom will not be filled with Santa hats and mistletoe whilst I am here. We will be continuing as we do every other day of the year, let us turn to page 476 of our potions book and begin."

He waved his wand and the potion they would be brewing and it's ingredients appeared on the black board, with that he sat back down and left them to gather their ingredients.

Every so often he looked up from his magazine to watch her, he had seen the students startled faces as they entered his classroom. They were correct in noticing, he felt like he hadn't felt in years after the night he had spent with her and his spirits were certainly lifted and not dampened by Christmas as they once were.

Every year spending any time alone was painful, but festive times and holidays just made it all the more unbearable, he would take to shutting himself in his office for long periods of time and do anything to occupy his mind.

The thought of knowing this Christmas he wouldn't be alone overjoyed him, though he didn't know if she would be here or not, just knowing she loved him was enough.

Short and sweet guys, enjoy, looks like it is going to be a Happy Christmas for Professor Snape ;)

If anyone has any idea's for their Christmas they would be gladly appreciated, I have a couple of good ideas but hell you guys always seem to have super ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting at his desk with his feet up, he marvelled at the last few months and sighed. He didn't know what he was doing or why, all he knew is that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He worried constantly, was he telling her too much, or too little, was he saying the right things, should he be saying them at all? He didn't want to let her into too much of his life, it was too dangerous for that and he didn't want to open himself up to someone so quickly.

Constant thoughts of what would happen if they were discovered terrified him to the point of wanting to hide from the world, but the feeling of longing inside of him when she wasn't there overruled everything else and he knew he never could.

He looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

"Evening handsome." Beamed Krissy as she walked in the door, looking behind her to make sure she was alone.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled as he got up to kiss her; he pulled her in close and tilted her back as she held herself into him.

"So, are you staying here over Christmas break or going home?" He asked her as he pulled her to his chair and sat her in his lap.

"I was thinking of staying here as a lot of my friends are, you are too." She said thoughtfully.

"It would be good to spend Christmas here, but don't sacrifice your family for my sake."

"They do fine without me, I'm not exactly the model child." She seemed amused by the thought.

"I still don't understand how you can be a trouble maker; you always seem so well behaved in your classes…" He watched her.

"It's because I finally enjoy what I am doing, I used to be a hell raiser, running around getting drunk, acting stupid. I'd do anything for a dare and was regularly running from the muggle police."

Severus just stared at her.

"My oh my Miss Valentine, who'd of thought."

"Ha-ha we were terrible, we would go out in our robes to muggle towns and terrify the locals, or dress up as Death Eaters and scare witches and wizards on Halloween."

"It sounds like you had a fun upbringing."

"It was pretty good, not that I ever did anything constructive with my time until I came here and started enjoying everything."

"It is a lovely place if you learn to ignore some of the people." He smiled gently. "So what about home life, brothers/sisters/pets?"

"I'm an only child and I have horses, cats and dogs, you've probably seen Demon running around with me."

"Demon?"

"She's my cat, when I got her she used to find it funny to grab hold of you and claw and bite until you fling her somewhere."

"She sounds like you."

Krissy laughed and pushed Severus gently.

"Like pet like owner don't they always say?" She smiled. "What about you?"

"My childhood wasn't very impressive, my parents always argued and never even bothered with me. My father wasn't a very nice man and hated me until the day he died. School days here were much the same, bullied by Potter and his cronies. But I made it through and here I am."

"What about this." She placed her hand onto his arm where the Dark Mark lay hidden from the world.

"A foolish mistake that I pay for everyday."

He placed his hand on top of hers and lifted it off his arm, she decided to change the subject and not let past memories get him down.

"We all make mistakes."

"I've made too many in my life to ever make up for."

"Then don't, leave them behind and make the right choices instead."

"If only I could."

"You always can."

"You know, for a girl your age you seem to know a fair bit about the ways of the world."

"I had to learn fast, being pureblood doesn't always mean an easy ride to the top."

He smiled at her and they changed the subject, it was 2 days before Christmas Break and there was no reason in getting themselves down.

~~ 

Sorry it was a wee bit boring guys!

I just thought that they should get to know each other a tiny bit more so that as they progress and the relationship gets more serious deep conversations won't be so awkward, and I can tell you there will be more. I have some interesting ideas about Snape and his upbringing.


End file.
